


Maybe Lose Isn't a Bad Thing

by baddieyang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Gay, KaiSoo - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Sexo, Yaoi, dois casais
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Chanyeol e Baekhyun foram desafiados por seus colegas de faculdade a fazerem o tal "Boner Test", que serve para testar a masculinidade de ambos, e como nenhum dos dois gosta de perder, aceitaram o desafio contanto que os outros participantes do jogo também fizessem o mesmo.  Após 5 minutos da partida, os dois já podem parar com o desafio, mas, será que eles vão querer parar tudo? Talvez perder não seja uma coisa ruim, não é mesmo?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Maybe Lose Isn't a Bad Thing

E lá estava ele, Park  Chanyeol , estudante de computação gráfica, em uma rodinha junto com seus amigos da faculdade, jogando o tal "Verdade ou Desafio", onde a verdade servia para fazer perguntas indiscretas e o desafio para te mandar fazer coisas sexuais com os outros participantes do jogo. Normalmente o Park estaria animado para participar do jogo, sendo  Happy Virus de sempre, como seus amigos o chamam, mas com  Byun Baekhyun participando do jogo, o negócio ficava difícil de funcionar, já que o  Byun é um cara que adora implicar com as orelhas grandes e com o corpo desengonçado de  Chanyeol .

O jogo estava indo bem, de certa forma, os desafios não estavam tão pesados assim e as verdades ainda não tinham destruído nenhuma amizade ou relacionamento, até que a tampa da garrafa apontou para  Jongin e o fundo para  Chanyeol , que sentia pelo sorriso que o amigo deu que, o que estava por vir, seria uma grande merda.

— E então, Orelhas, o que vai ser? — Perguntou o ser moreno, com um sorriso quase que malicioso em seus lábios carnudos.

— Desafio, meu caro Kai. — Respondeu o Park, fingindo que não estava com medo do que estava por vir.

— Eu te desafio a fazer um " Boner Test" com nosso mais novo amiguinho,  Byun Baekhyun . — Terminou de falar e viu os olhos dos dois citados se arregalarem antes de ambos começarem a falar um por cima do outro, reclamando sobre o desafio imposto. — Meus queridos, eu não estou pedindo, eu estou mandando! Isso é um jogo e todos nós concordamos que valia tudo. — disse com um sorriso ladino.

Sem conseguir rejeitar o desafio, os dois desafiados concordaram e já estavam indo se arrumar, quando  Chanyeol tem uma ideia.

— E se todos nós fizéssemos esse teste? Eu com o  Baekhyun ,  Jongin com o  Kyungsoo e o  Jongdae com o  Minseok ? Não seria mais legal?

Os outros pareceram pensar um pouco no assunto, mas, depois que  Baekhyun deu uma insistida, o pessoal aceitou. Todos se ajeitaram,  Chanyeol e  Baekhyun foram para a sofá – perto da piscina – onde o maior sentou-se neste e trouxe o  Byun para sentar em seu colo, ambos apenas de cueca. Já  Kyungsoo e  Jongin foram para a beira da piscina, o moreno se sentou com as pernas para dentro da água – talvez para que o frio da água o ajudasse a não ficar duro pelo seu  crush – e o olhudo se sentou em seu colo, os dois também apenas de cueca. Já o outro casal, eles ficaram no chão mesmo,  Jongdae se deitou no chão de barriga para cima e o outro deitou em cima de si, entre duas pernas, apoiando o peso do corpo em suas mãos, fazendo os músculos de seus braços ficarem saltados. Quando todos estavam prontos, eles deram o play no timer e começaram com o teste.

Ao ouvir o apito de start vindo do celular de  Chanyeol ,  Baekhyun começou a mover o seu quadril contra o do outro, roçando seus membros ainda flácidos um no outro; suas mãos estavam no ombro do mais alto, para conseguir se equilibrar, mas estava difícil, sendo que seu corpo estava muito trêmulo para se aguentar sozinho e, vendo isso,  Chanyeol decidiu segurar na cintura do outro para ajudá-lo nos movimentos. 

As mãos em sua cintura faziam os pelos do corpo de  Baekhyun se arrepiarem e um frio descer por sua espinha, o  Byun já conseguia sentir que seu corpo começava a esquentar; não querendo ser o único provocado, resolveu aumentar a força imposta em seus movimentos em cima do membro do outro e a provocação pareceu ter dado certo, que o mais alto arfou e apertou mais sua cintura.

Tentando controlar as reações de seu corpo,  Chanyeol decide observar como os outros casais estavam indo e, no mesmo momento, se arrependeu.  Jongin e  Kyungsoo pareciam que tinham perdido faz tempo, já que ambos estavam vermelhos e se esfregavam freneticamente, seus lábios vermelhos e inchados davam a pista de que ambos se beijaram fortemente muitas vezes, assim como as mãos de  Jongin apertando e marcando as coxas grossas do De  Kyungsoo . Já as coisas entre  Minseok e  Jongdae estavam ainda mais quentes, Chen havia aberto suas pernas e enlaçava a cintura de  Xiumin com elas, enquanto o outro simulava estocadas em sua pélvis, os dois estavam vermelhos e se beijavam fervorosamente.

Chanyeol voltou sua atenção para o  Byun e percebeu que o garoto já havia notado o estado dos outros meninos e olhava para si com um sorriso divertido, que logo foi retribuído e, como quem não quer nada, o Park resolveu comentar:

— Nós vamos mesmo deixar eles ganharem de nós assim? 

— Como assim? — Perguntou  Baekhyun , diminuindo a velocidade de seu quadril.

— A gente podia mostrar para  esses virgens como ser realmente quente, o que acha? — Sugeriu com um sorriso malicioso, que logo foi retribuído pelo  Byun .

A concordância do outro veio em forma de uma rebolada mais forte e mais precisa, que deixou o membro do maior entre suas nádegas, causando uma pressão maravilhosa no pau de  Chanyeol ; sem querer deixar o outro fazer tudo sozinho,  Chanyeol desceu suas mãos para a bunda do outro e apertou com força, fazendo o menor gemer baixinho em seu ouvido, o que fez os pelos do corpo do Park se arrepiarem.

Beijaram-se, com suas línguas se encontrando e se entrelaçando, causando estalinhos que os deixavam ainda mais quentes e excitados, seus corpos em chamas se remexendo e se roçando de todas as formas que conseguiam. Quando seus corpos ficaram ainda mais quentes, os dois decidiram deixar o jogo de lado e tiraram as cuecas que vestiam, roçando seus corpos agora sem nenhum tecido para impedir. 

As mãos do maior apertavam as nádegas do pequeno demônio em seu colo, que se aproveitava da posição para rebolar em cima do membro do Park e roçá-lo em sua entrada apertada, provocando o maior, que respondia seus atos com tapas em sua bunda e coxas, fazendo menor gemer arrastado no ouvido do outro.

Decidiram mudar de posição e acabaram com o pequeno Byun deitado no sofá, com seus cabelos rosas espalhados pelo couro branco, e o maior por cima de si, entre suas coxas fartas, que   
apertavam a cintura do maior, o prendendo contra seu corpo. Simulando estocadas. Chanyeol mexia seu quadril para frente para trás, brincando com seu membro na entrada alheia e, quando os dois corpos não aguentavam mais as provocações, Baekhyun pegou três dos dedos do outro e os colocou na boca, chupando-os de forma provocativa, enquanto olhava para os olhos do Park, que encarava sua boca com uma luxúria visível.

Quando achou que os dedos já estavam molhado o suficiente, os levou até sua entrada e deixou o outro comandar as ações a partir dali; sem perder tempo  Chanyeol enfiou o primeiro dedo na entrada do outro e passou a fazer movimentos de entra e sai, esperando até o pequeno estar acostumado para colocar mais um, até que os três estivessem dentro do  Byun , roçando contra a próstata do baixinho e o fazendo gemer manhosamente e alto, como se não tivessem mais dois casais transando no mesmo ambiente que eles .

Em falar nos outros dois casais, ambos os quatro já estavam no estágio final do sexo, com seus corpos se chocando com força e, o mais impressionante, é que os dois passivos –  Jongdae e  Kyungsoo – estavam deitados lado a lado, se beijando intensamente, enquanto os outros dois os penetravam.

Atiçado pelos gemidos dos outros casais,  Chanyeol tirou seus dedos de dentro do menor e os substitui por seu membro, ao qual foi inserindo lentamente, para não machucar o pequeno  Byun , que tinha seus olhos apertados e o lábio inferior sendo mordido com força. Assim que teve seu membro completamente inserido na entrada do menor, o Park ficou um tempo parado, esperando o outro se acostumar e, quando isso aconteceu,  Baekhyun apenas rebolou o quadril em um aviso.

Começando lentamente, o Park foi fazendo movimentos de  vai e vem, aumentando o ritmo devagar, levando o pequeno a se emputecer e empurrar o maior para o outro lado do sofá, onde se sentou em seu colo novamente, voltando para posição original, e se empalou com o membro mediano de  Chanyeol . 

— Você é muito lerdo, Park. Vê se aprende como se faz essa merda! — Sem esperar mais começou a cavalgar com uma velocidade média, que era o que suas coxas conseguiam aguentar de esforço, afinal, o  Byun tinha que se lembrar que é sedentário e não faz muitos exercícios.

Apoiou suas mãos nos ombros largos do mais alto e sentiu as mãos deste apertando suas nádegas, o ajudando nos movimentos e reboladas que fazia sobre o membro dele; segundos depois o Park deixa dois tapas nas nádegas fartas do baixinho e, contrariando todas as reações criadas pelo maior, o outro apenas gemeu manhoso e se empinou, como quem pedia por mais. Obedecendo à ordem muda do pequeno, o Park passa a deixar tapas pelas bandas e coxas do outro, vendo-as se tornaram vermelhas conforme a força ia aumentando.

Já sentindo suas coxas arderem pelo esforço,  Baekhyun apenas se jogou de lado no sofá e se ajeitou, ficando com as pernas abertas, chamando o maior com o dedo; sem esperar outra ordem, o maior, com agilidade, se aproximou do outro e o penetrou novamente, arrancando mais gemidos manhosos que iam diretamente para o pau do Park.

Já sentindo seu orgasmo próximo,  Chanyeol acelerou seus movimentos e apoiou o corpo em suas mãos, ao lado do rosto do menor e, como se fosse um fetiche, passou a observar as caretas de prazer que o outro fazia.

Os gemidos de  Baekhyun passaram a ficar mais altos e, com isso,  Chanyeol sabia que o mesmo estava chegando lá e, acelerando mais seus movimentos, o Park também passou a masturbar o membro do menor, para que os dois chegasse ao orgasmo em tempos próximos. 

— ISSO, PARK! ME FAZ GOZAR BEM GOSTOSO! — Com esse grito, o menor se desfez nas mãos do Park, sentindo seu corpo amolecer e as estocadas do maior ainda em seu interior.

Com mais alguns movimentos o maior também chegou ao orgasmo, tirando seu pênis da entrada do outro bem a tempo de gozar sobre suas coxas, afinal, já tinha ouvido falar que era um saco tirar o gozo de dentro do corpo.

Separou seus corpos e se deitou do lado contrário ao do  Byun , finalmente parando para prestar atenção ao redor, notando que os outros quatro também haviam terminado o que estavam fazendo e estavam observando o final da transa dos dois no sofá, comentando entre si como a química entre os  eles era ótima.

— Nossa,  Byun , se eu soubesse que você gemia tão bem assim eu teria te fodido antes. — Disse o Park, baixinho, apenas para o pequeno escutar.

Levantando o dedo médio para outro, o  Byun se levantou do sofá e se limpou com uma toalha que estava jogada no chão para, logo em seguida, se jogar na piscina, sendo seguido por todos os outros garotos que fizeram a mesma sequência que si: se limpar com uma toalha qualquer e se jogar na piscina, aproveitando o choque de temperaturas entre seus corpos quentes e suados com a água gelada.


End file.
